Determine whether the establishment of Streptococcus mutans in infants can be prevented by reducing the population of S.mutans in mothers during the time when their infants' primary teeth erupt. Because S. mutans is closely associated withdental caries in humans, prevention of transmission of this organism to susceptible infants may offer a useful approach to preventing the disease.